Soar
by Yanaya
Summary: Es bedarf eines Todes, um Feinde zu vereinen... es bedarf eines Opfers, um das Ende einzuleiten. Wenn der Himmel eine Hölle hat, kann er mich erwarten. HD Slash. OneShot. Bittersweet.


_**Soar**_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Pairing: Harry/Draco_

_Rating: R_

_Genre: Romance/Angst_

_Summary: Es bedarf eines Todes, um Feinde zu vereinen; es bedarf eines Opfers, um das Ende einzuleiten. Wenn der Himmel eine Hölle hat, kann er mich erwarten. HD Slash. One-Shot. Bittersweet._

_Wordcount+__12.814_

_**Warnings**: Angst. Lime, wenn überhaupt. Death. Ich mache mir Sorgen. _

_Disclaimer: Weder verdiene ich Geld, noch beanspruche ich Charaktere und Schauplätze für mich. „Soar" basiert lose auf dem Lied „There you'll be" von Faith Hill. Zitat zu Beginn aus „Nous, les adultolescents" (Anne Fohr, Le Nouvel Observateur) und „Desenchantée" (Kate Ryan). Idee Zeile (ca.) 979 aus Star Wars (direkter Hinweis auf Wunsch)._

_Anmerkung: Während der Disclaimer, wie immer bei einem so langen „Ding", ins Unendliche wächst, versuche ich, meine Bemerkungen kurz zu halten. :) Ihr seht vor euch meine vergangene Woche, von Freitagnachmittag bis einschließlich Mittwochvormittag (den Entstehungsweg habe ich übrigens in meinem Journal nachgezeichnet). Ursprünglich war dies als Songfic geplant, bewegte sich aber immer weiter von der fluffigen Inspiration weg, daher habe ich sie auch nicht mit eingebaut. Ein wenig ist noch übrig geblieben, ihr kennt mich – ich kann doch keine schlimmen Sachen schreiben. ;) Wer sich also von den Warnungen abschrecken lässt, ist selber Schuld._

_Dank an: Megchen, für sowohl den Anreiz als auch die kontinuierliche Unterstützung, Aufmunterung und Beschwichtigung; Susi (mazipaan), die kurzfristig als Beta eingesprungen ist. Das war großartige und vor allem selbstlose Arbeit, danke!_

_Widmung: Für Meg, wie versprochen; es wäre ohnehin ihre gewesen. _

_---_

_«Adieu, maman... en étant adulte, le monde s'ouvre à moi, je peux être mon bourreau ou mon ange gardien. Si le ciel a un enfer, il peut bien m'entendre.»_

**Soar**

Seit Jahren kehre ich an diesen Ort zurück, wann immer mein hektisch gewordenes Leben es zulässt. Ich setze Fuß um Fuß auf den ausgetretenen Pfad, der bald schmäler wird und inmitten des Hügels endet; dann lausche ich dem Rascheln des Grases unter meinen Sohlen, während ich das letzte Stück der Anhöhe erklimme, und verliere mich im Rauschen des Windes im Wipfel des Baumes, der seit Jahrhunderten auf dem Gipfel dieses Hügels stehen muss. Dort oben wehen die Böen ungehindert, zerren an meiner Kleidung und stehlen mir den Atem vom Munde fort, bevor ich ihn erhaschen kann.

Ich lege meine Hand auf die raue Rinde und lasse meine Finger die tiefen Furchen entlangfahren. Niemand kann mich hier stören; dieser Platz ist friedlich, nein, er ist Frieden. Was auch geschah, hierhin kehrte ich zurück.

Mein Blick wandert über die blumenbefleckten Wiesen des weitläufigen Tales, das sich hier erstreckt. In weiter Ferne meine ich, die Schatten der Berge zu erahnen, die sich dort majestätisch erheben.

Am Fuß des Baumes lasse ich mich nieder, zwischen den starken, alten Wurzeln, lehne meinen Kopf an den Stamm und versuche, mich an unsere Anfänge zu erinnern.

---

Die Blicke sind das erste, dessen ich mich entsinne. Das Aufblitzen von schwarzem Haar und widerspiegelndem Glas, stets gefolgt von einem intensiven Grün, das sich anfühlte wie ein Pfahl, der sich durch alle Barrieren bohrte.

Ob es die erste Mahlzeit des Tages war oder die letzte, der Weg zu den Klassenräumen oder der zum Gemeinschaftsraum: Gehüllt in das grüne Flackern deines Blickes schritt ich die Gänge entlang, aß mein Brot, neckte meine Freunde.

Ich meine, dich nicht halb so oft beobachtet zu haben; dennoch erinnere ich mich heute daran, mit welcher Hand du deinen Löffel griffst und wie kühl der Tee sein musste, damit du ihn trankst.

Es erscheint mir als eine glückliche Zeit, als unsere größte Sorge im Bestehen der Prüfungen bestand oder wo wir uns versteckte Nachrichten hinterlassen sollten, die den nächsten unserer Treffpunkte bestimmten. Ich werde den Tag niemals vergessen, als sich Rosen an der nackten Wand unseres Gemeinschaftsraumes entlang rankten, eine Zeichen so deutlich und unübersehbar, dass keiner auf die Idee kam, wir könnten mit diesem Zauber zu tun haben. Wie du wohl hinunter gefunden hattest?

Deine Verrücktheit trieb mich in den Wahnsinn und gleichzeitig immer wieder zurück in deine Arme.

Du sandtest einmal eine steinerne Schlange, die maunzte, wurde sie gestreichelt. Drei Wochen sprach ich nicht mit dir, weit über die Grenzen der Duldsamkeit hin aufgebracht. Kein Slytherin wäre je ein solch dummes und unnützes Risiko eingegangen.

Dem amüsierten Funkeln deiner Augen nach zu schließen, war es dir wert gewesen, meine Wut und vor allem unsere Entdeckung zu provozieren. Blaise folgte mir tagelang auf dem Fuße, seine sonstige Arroganz und Unnahbarkeit vergessend, und verlangte alle paar Schritte, den geheimnisvollen Absender zu erfahren. Pansy adoptierte die Schlange und wurde gebissen; dem Tier wuchs eine Löwenmähne und ich war gezwungen, es in meinem Schrank einzuschließen, damit es aus dem Gedächtnis der Slytherins gestrichen wurde.

Ich starb Tausend Tode, aber wieder sahen die Menschen um uns herum nicht, was sie nicht zu sehen wünschten. Abstruse Theorien waren ihnen gefälliger als die offensichtliche Wahrheit – warum hätten wir ihnen willentlich ihre Illusionen nehmen sollen? Dennoch war es weder das erste noch das letzte Mal, dass du hoch pokertest.

Niemals habe ich dich verlieren sehen.

Vielleicht, weil niemand erwartete, dass der goldene Junge ein Spiel aus seinem Leben machen würde, dass es sich bei jedem unerklärlichen Ereignis um einen Ausbruch aus dem metallenen Käfig handelte, in den du schon bei deiner Geburt gepresst wurdest, ein Spiel mit der Gefahr, ein Zeitvertreib am Rande des Abgrunds, ein Nervenkitzel, den dir keine staubige Bibliothek geben konnte – sei sie auch noch so sicher. In einem behüteten Leben sucht kein Auserwählter nach Geborgenheit. In einem Krieg verkriecht sich kein Harry Potter in seinem Zimmer.

Du machtest dein ganzes Leben zu einem Übungsplatz. Du spieltest mit den Flammen, zogst an den unsichtbaren Fäden der Menschen, die dich umgaben, stupstest vorsichtig an die Tür zur Welt, ob sie wohl aufgehen würde oder ob du zur Katzenklappe hinaus schleichen müsstest, der Löwe von Gryffindor, der sich mehr als jeder andere hinter einer Maske verstecken musste.

Sah man es von diesem Standpunkt aus, war es kein Wunder, dass auch ich meinen Platz in deinem Leben fand. Ich war die letzte Konsequenz, der Schmutz, in dem du dich wälzen konntest, das Todesserblut, das dich beschmutzte, der Feind und Liebhaber und die äußere Welt, von der man dich fernzuhalten versuchte.

War ich nur ein Objekt, ein Spielzeug, eine Verkörperung des Feindes, den es zu erforschen und bezwingen galt? In diese Gedanken flüchtete ich mich, wenn der Gedanke an die zwingend resultierenden Konsequenzen unseres Handelns übermächtig wurde.

Wer wollte uns für etwas bestrafen, das niemals existiert hatte?

Wenn es jedoch nicht geschehen war, wie hatten wir dann all die Zeit überlebt?

---

Der Brief kam an einem Morgen, der ohnehin nur noch grauenvoller werden konnte. Draco hatte schlecht geschlafen; mehrmals in der Nacht war er hochgeschreckt, mit rasendem Herzschlag, sein Nacken war steif und hart und er hatte einen schalen Geschmack im Mund, den kein Mundwasser vertreiben konnte.

Um seinen Mund waren scharfe, tiefe Falten erschienen, wegen denen Pansy ihn neckte, kaum dass er grußlos den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte. Er vertrieb sie mit einem bissigen Kommentar und ging an ihrem ihm demonstrativ beleidigt zugewandten Rücken vorbei nach draußen, die Mundwinkel nach unten verzogen, unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Er würde sich später bei ihr entschuldigen. Für den Augenblick tat es ihm gut, jemand anderem den Morgen verdorben zu haben.

Bevor er sich den anderen beim Frühstück anschloss, nahm er einen Umweg am Hof vorbei, durch den offenen Säulengang, der sich an der Grenzmauer entlang zog. Das Wetter war so eintönig und deprimierend wie Dracos Laune, und er genoss es, einen Moment innezuhalten und den trübseligen Nieselregen den letzten Schlaf von seinem Gesicht waschen zu lassen.

Ein leichter Wind trieb schmutzige Blätter und kleine Äste vor sich her, der Boden war durchweicht und der Himmel grau. Dunstige Schleier verhüllten Berge und See. Draco wandte sich ab und ging hinein.

In der großen Halle waren nur wenige Schüler, der Großteil würde erst sehr viel später eintreffen. Dieser Freitag war ein Feiertag, den Schülern stand es frei, was sie zu tun wünschten – Draco wusste nicht, was er hätte tun sollen, als früh aufzustehen und sich seinen Schularbeiten zu widmen. Er setzte sich neben Blaise, der abwesend nickte, während Pansy, Blaises Gegenüber, die Nase rümpfte und Draco einen bösen Blick zuschoss. Er zog eine Grimasse und nahm sich einen Toast.

Abwesend ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle wandern. Der Tisch von Slytherin war bei weitem der vollste, während ein einziger Gryffindor vor einem überladenen Teller saß; von Hufflepuff saß eine kleine Gruppe an einem Ende ihres Tisches, dicht gedrängt und die Köpfe kichernd zusammengesteckt. Vereinzelte Ravenclaws saßen allein oder zu zweit an ihrem Tisch verteilt und lasen oder unterhielten sich leise. Draco grinste unwillkürlich; nirgendwo traf man auf so viele Klischees wie beim Frühstück.

Er hörte ein Flattern und blickte auf. Eine große, schwarze Eule flog durch eines der hohen Fenster, die verzaubert waren, um keine Kälte hereinzulassen. Vor dem grau-schwarzen Himmel war der Vogel für einen Moment kaum auszumachen. Draco wunderte sich, dass er außerhalb der üblichen Postzeiten kam, dachte jedoch nicht weiter darüber nach. Sicherlich hatte ein Schüler etwas vergessen und die Eltern sandten ihm jetzt, zwei Monate nach den Sommerferien, einen Brief mit Listen und Ermahnungen.

Ob es sich um einen Hufflepuff handelte? Er wollte nicht darauf wetten.

Einen Moment später schreckte er zusammen, ganz in Gedanken versunken, als das Tier vor ihm einen großen, schwarzen Umschlag abwarf, der zielgerichtet neben seinem Teller zu liegen kam. Einen Augenblick verharrte die Eule über ihm, dann schlug sie kräftig mit den Flügeln und war schon wieder verschwunden, als Draco ihr nachblickte.

Er sah sich um. Einige neugierige Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, doch als er keine Anstalten machte, den Brief zu öffnen, und nur böse zurückstarrte, wandten sie sich wieder ihrer Beschäftigung zu. Es war zu früh am Morgen; man hatte besseres zu tun oder war zu verschlafen, um sich groß um Draco Malfoys Post zu kümmern, die ohnehin immer dramatisch eintraf und sich hinterher als uninteressant herausstellte.

Draco schluckte das letzte Stück Toast und wischte sich die Finger an seiner Serviette ab, bevor er den schwarzen Umschlag in die Hand nahm. Sein Name und der ihres Notars standen in kunstvollen, weit geschweiften Lettern und grüner Tinte darauf geschrieben. Er riss den Brief auf und zog ein Pergament heraus, das mit seinen wenigen Zeilen sein Leben in Tausende Scherben zerschlug.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Malfoy,_

_wir bedauern sehr, unserer traurigen Pflicht nachkommen zu müssen, Ihnen Mitteilung vom Tod Ihres verehrten Herrn Vaters, Mister Lucius Malfoys des Zweiten, zu machen. Aufgrund einer Verkettung unglücklicher und für uns alle unverständlicher Zwischenfälle..._

Der Brief wurde von Dracos Fingern zusammengeknüllt.

„... Draco. Draco?" Blaise stieß ihn in die Seite. „Reichst du mir das Brot?"

Draco schreckte hoch. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass seine Gedanken abgeschweift waren. Nun hatte er einen Augenblick lang Probleme, sich in der Realität zurechtzufinden.

„Draco, das Brot." Blaise klang ungehalten.

„Nein. Such dir einen anderen Dummen", fauchte Draco.

Blaise sah ihn irritiert an und wechselte daraufhin einen beredeten Blick mit Pansy. „Natürlich", erwiderte er leichthin.

„Goyle! Brot!", rief er hart zu Goyle hinüber, der daraufhin aufstand und Blaise das Brot hinübertrug. Dieser machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht und schickte Goyle mit der Begründung, er habe sich anders entschieden, wieder zurück.

„Du bist schrecklich, Blaise", kicherte Pansy und schlug Blaise spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Ich weiß, Dummerchen."

Draco fühlte sich, als müsse er erbrechen. Ruckartig stand er auf und ging wortlos aus der großen Halle. Seine Beine fühlten sich wächsern an, als wäre keine Kraft mehr in ihnen übrig. Blaises Anmaßungen hatten ihn nie gekümmert, er hatte sie amüsant gefunden, wenn er sie überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Jetzt verursachten sie einen heißen Knoten in seinem Magen, der seine Eingeweide miteinander zu verschlingen schien und es ihm schwer machte, aufrecht zu gehen.

Der Zorn ballte sich in ihm zusammen und beschwerte seinen Gang. Gleichzeitig fühlte sich sein Kopf leicht an, seine Augen schmerzten und sein Gesicht war kalt. Seine Finger verkrampften sich, dass die Knöchel weiß heraustraten; er fühlte sich, als müsse er auf die steinerne Mauer einschlagen oder jemanden erwürgen. Draco wusste nicht, welche Option ihm mehr Befriedigung verschaffen würde. _Wer hatte ihn getötet?_

Hinter einer Ecke stand er plötzlich Potter und seiner Schleimspur gegenüber und plötzlich war da auch ein riesiger Knoten in seinem Hals; Bilder fügten sich in seinem Kopf zusammen und _War Potter dabei gewesen? _und _Potter ist ohnehin immer Schuld_ und er wusste nicht, wie es geschehen war, aber von einem Augenblick auf den anderen fand er sich in einem hasserfüllten Streit mit dem dreckigen Trio wieder.

Etwas war mit seinen Augen, er konnte nicht richtig sehen und Sterne legten sich auf das Gesicht des Schlammblutes und dann war das Wiesel verschwunden und nur noch Potter stand vor ihm, warf ihm Beleidigungen an den Kopf und Draco schnappte zurück und _Potters Gesicht vor schwarzem Hintergrund _und dann war es vorbei.

Draco konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er wieder allein im Korridor stand, als wäre nichts geschehen – das Schlammblut hatte Wieselgesicht fortgezogen, richtig, sein Blickfeld hatte sich verkleinert und auf Potter fokussiert und _schwarze Blitze in den Wolken_ und ein Windstoß und Potter war verschwunden.

Er stützte sich auf das Fensterbrett und ließ den eisigen Wind Regen in sein Gesicht blasen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich hinaus, fühlte die raue, feuchte Mauer unter seinen Fingern, versuchte, seinen Zorn mit dem der Natur in Einklang zu bringen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Zu sanft fiel der Regen für seinen Geschmack, zu leicht wehten die Böen, er wollte vom Blitz getroffen werden und schreien und doch verließ kein Ton seine Kehle.

Draco wusste nicht, wie lang er den Regen auf sich niederprasseln ließ; als er sich abwandte, fühlten sich seine Arme taub an, seine Haare waren durchnässt, ebenso das Hemd, das er unter seinem Mantel trug. Dieser selbst war dunkler geworden, falls das überhaupt möglich war, er glänzte feucht und schwer und klebte auf seiner Haut. Draußen donnerte es, ein greller Blitz erhellte das Gelände, während ein weiterer Donner grollte.

Ein starker Sturm zog auf. _Warum eigentlich nicht?_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück Richtung große Halle, nur diesmal zur Flügeltür hinaus. Vielleicht konnte er inmitten der wütenden Natur Ruhe finden.

Draußen blies der erste Windstoß ihn fast um. Er musste sich am Griff der Tür festhalten, um nicht von den Beinen gefegt zu werden. Äste flogen durch die Luft, Blätter und Dreck wirbelten umher und der Dunst hatte sich mit den dichten Regenschleiern zu einem undurchdringlichen Vorhang verbunden, der es unmöglich machte, weiter als einige Meter zu sehen. Draco lächelte und wandte sich dorthin, wo er den Verbotenen Wald vermutete.

Auf seinem Weg verlor er jegliches Gefühl für Zeit. Der Wind peitschte mit aller Kraft auf ihn ein und ließ ihn mehr als einmal taumeln, Äste trafen ihn und zerkratzten sein Gesicht, manchmal steckte er knöcheltief im Morast und stolperte dann wieder über Steinhaufen. Es machte ihm nichts; nein, er _wollte_ getroffen, _wollte_ verletzt werden. Er wollte endlich zu dem Schmerz in seinem Inneren vordringen, der pochte und sich wand und an den Draco dennoch nicht herankam. Er konnte nicht darin eintauchen, sich ihm stellen und ihn dann herausschreien; vielmehr suchte er danach, doch er entwischte ihm stetig.

Kein Sturm konnte Draco dabei helfen, seine Kraft zu bündeln und mit aller Macht den brodelnden Schmerz in ihm zu zerschmettern.

Er dachte an seine Mutter und wo sie wohl sein mochte. Ob sie zu den Großeltern gegangen war? Vielleicht war sie aber auch bei ihrer Schwester, Bella hielt sich schließlich irgendwo in England auf. Oder war auch sie am vorherigen Abend dabei gewesen, als... es passiert war?

Draco wusste, dass an diesem Tag eines der Treffen angesetzt gewesen war, doch man hatte ihm nicht gesagt, was geschehen sollte. Sie sprachen nicht mit ihm über diese Angelegenheiten, meinten, er werde früh genug zum Dunklen Lord kommen, außerdem sei er zu nah an Dumbledore, er könnte sie alle gefährden. Er war stets beleidigt gewesen über diesen Ausschluss, hatte jedoch damit zu leben gelernt. Heute verfluchte er sich das erste Mal, dass er nicht beharrlicher auf Einweihung bestanden hatte.

Welche dieser grandiosen „Lichtgestalten" hatte seinen Vater getötet? War es jemand aus der Umgebung des strahlenden Helden selbst gewesen?

Es gab zu viele Fragen ohne Antwort, zu vieles, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Warum er?

Warum jetzt?

Er fühlte ein Brennen in seinem Bauch, das stärker wurde, je weiter er lief. Draco konnte seine Finger nicht mehr spüren, sah nicht, wohin er lief, wurde schneller und schien trotzdem nicht voranzukommen. Er konnte nicht schreien, sein Inneres fühlte sich ekelhaft warm an, _warum war ihm warm, wenn sein Vater in eisiger Kälte lag?_ Egal, wie lange er durch den Sturm lief, die Kälte drang nicht bis in seiner Glieder vor, er wünschte sich, sein Herz würde zu Eis erstarren, aber es gehorchte ihm nicht, pochte nur noch lauter, heißer, drängender.

Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr weiter. Keuchend blieb er stehen, verschluckte sich am prasselnden Regen und hustete. Nach Atem ringend blickte er hoch und merkte erstaunt, dass er beim Quidditchfeld gelandet war. Er musste das Schloss seitlich umrundet haben, weit abgekommen von seiner ursprünglichen Richtung. Der Rasen war kurz und die Linie geradegezogen, die Tribünen schienen von Blättern bedeckt, soweit er es erkennen konnte, und die Tore schienen verschwunden; vielleicht war es aber nur eine Sinnestäuschung, vorgegaukelt durch das heftige Gewitter, das sich über ihm austobte.

In diesem Moment sah er, dass über ihm jemand durch den Sturm flog.

Vor Schreck blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen, was er erst bemerkte, als ihm herumwirbelnde Erde hineingeschleudert wurde. Angewidert spuckte er sie aus, wischte sich den Dreck von den Lippen, suchte wieder nach dem Fliegenden und entdeckte ihn plötzlich direkt vor sich, ein Aufleuchten von rot und gold und dann stand er vor ihm.

Potter.

Wer auch sonst?

Draco fühlte ein Zucken in seinen Fingern, er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er seinen Zauberstab dabei hätte – doch dieser lag gut verstaut oben in seinem Zimmer, zum Frühstück brauchte er ihn nicht und dann war er nicht mehr oben gewesen. Sie sahen sich an, Draco wütend, Potter mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck. Der Sturm peitschte um sie herum, die Sicht war schlecht, Blitze erhellten alle paar Sekunden die unwirkliche Szenerie.

Jäh streckte Potter die Hand nach ihm aus. Draco schreckte zurück, verfluchte sich für seine Schwäche, doch Potters Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht.

„Flieg mit mir."

Potter musste geschrieen haben, denn die Worte kamen deutlich bei Draco an – nur ihr Sinn erschloss sich ihm nicht. Er hörte sie, drehte und wendete sie in seinem Kopf und erst nach und nach formte sich in ihm der Zusammenhang. Fliegen? Mit _Potter_? Von allen Dingen, die er gehört hatte, war das vielleicht das verrückteste.

Draco blickte auf die ausgestreckte Hand, auf Potter, dessen Haare durch die Luft wirbelten, er trug seine Quidditchmontur, selbst Arm- und Beinschoner, der tiefrote Mantel flatterte offen hinter ihm und das ausgewaschene gelbe Hemd mit dem schiefen roten „G" darauf klebte nass an seinem Körper. Draco sah auf die Narbe, die sich quer über Potters Stirn zog.

Er packte seine Hand.

Es war, als würde sich die Welt für den Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlages langsamer drehen, als träte der unerträgliche Lärm des Sturmes in den Hintergrund. Gestochen scharf erkannte Draco das Blitzen in Potters Augen, dann schlug die Wirklichkeit wieder über ihm zusammen, ein Blitz zuckte und Potter zog ihn hinter sich auf den Besen.

Unwillkürlich umschlang er dessen Hüfte, krallte sich in seinem Hemd fest und duckte sich unter die Kapuze des Mantels, die wie wild hinter Potter herflatterte und Draco ins Gesicht schlug. Schon rasten sie meterhoch durch die Luft, steil flog Potter in die Wolken, um sie herum wurde es schwarz und eisig kalt. Draco hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen, die Luft brannte in seinen Lungen und der Sauerstoff schien vor seinem Mund zu fliehen.

Er fühlte sich hilflos und verloren, allein Potters Gnade ausgeliefert, und doch merkte er, dass der Knoten in seiner Brust sich ein winziges bisschen gelöst hatte, dass sein Magen weniger brannte, und als seine Haare ihm ins Gesicht peitschten, freute er sich über den scharfen Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte.

Blitze leuchteten auf, manche winzig klein, andere weit verästelt, sie schlugen im Boden ein und hinterließen dunkle Krater. Die Wolken wurden schwärzer, hier, wo sie flogen, der Regen verwandelte sich in Graupel, es gab weder Äste noch Dreck, doch der Graupel traf sie wie Milliarden winziger Nadeln, bohrte sich in ihre Haut, während der Wind brüllend an ihnen zog und versuchte, sie zu Fall zu bringen.

Potter flog wie ein Vogel, umschmeichelte die Böen, ließ sich von den Windstößen tragen, niemals gerieten sie zwischen Blitze oder wurden hilflos umhergeschleudert. Stattdessen bockte der Besen wie ein wildes Pferd, doch Potter meisterte es, unterwarf es seinem Willen und sich selbst dem Sturm, der mit ungeminderter Wildheit um sie pfiff.

Mit jedem Herumwirbeln fühlte sich Draco ein bisschen leichter, mit jedem Absacken wurde sein Kopf freier. Er merkte, dass er schrie, und wusste nicht einmal warum. Plötzlich war Wasser unter ihnen, sie flogen über den aufgewühlten See, der kaum von den Wolken zu unterscheiden war. Unerwartet tauchte vor ihnen eine riesige Welle auf, und noch bevor Draco der Schrei im Hals stecken bleiben konnte, waren sie schon hindurch gebrochen, und wenn es zuvor noch Stellen an ihren Körpern gegeben hatte, die nicht völlig durchnässt gewesen waren, so war das nun geschehen.

Die Wogen erhoben sich weit in die Höhe und bildeten zwischen sich tiefe Täler, durch die Potter hindurchsauste. Dicht über der Wasseroberfläche rasten sie dahin, flogen die unmöglichsten Manöver, um nicht in die Tiefe gezogen zu werden.

Unversehens hatten sie den See überquert, unter ihnen war schmutziges Gras und Schlamm und ein Busch, den Potter zu spät gesehen hatte, wurde von der schieren Geschwindigkeit ihres Fluges geköpft. Dracos Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken und vielleicht klammerte er sich deshalb so fest an Potters starken Körper, der manchmal unter seinen Fingern hinweg zu schmelzen schien, so sehr wurde er eins mit Besen und Sturm.

Weitgestreckte Wiesen wechselten mit schroffem Gestein, jählings schoss Potter wieder senkrecht in die Luft, einen Wimpernschlag lang standen sie auf dem Kopf und fielen dann rücklings wieder auf das Berggestein zurück. Erst in letzter Sekunde riss Potter den Besen wieder hoch, etwas in Draco starb Tausend Tode, doch der momentan größte Teil seines Seins genoss die Aufregung, die Todesgefahr in jedem Atemzug.

Genoss es, mit Potter Teil des Sturms zu sein.

Ein Felsvorsprung raste auf sie zu, überhastet musste Potter ausweichen und das erste Mal fühlte Draco seinen Magen springen. Er liebte das Gefühl.

In weitem Bogen flogen sie eine Kehrtwende, fort vom Gebirge. Als sie kurz abtauchten, meinte Draco, unter sich lang gestreckte Wiesen zu erkennen – rannte dort unten nicht etwas? Potter schwenkte überraschend ab, doch kurz konnte Draco noch einen Blick auf die Gestalten erhaschen, die dort unten über die Weiten donnerten. Ob es die Zentauren waren, die sich aus dem Verbotenen Wald gewagt hatten? Er fühlte sich unendlich leicht.

Unter ihnen tauchte das Schloss auf. Sie flogen nicht zu nah heran, kreisten jedoch darüber. Draco sah sich um und erblickte in der Nähe schemenhaft etwas. Das erste Mal zog er Potter am Ärmel und deutete in diese Richtung. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Potter verstanden hatte, denn der Besen stand einen Moment still in der Luft – so still er bei dem Wind sein konnte.

Dann flogen sie unvermittelt eine scharfe Kurve und wandten sich in die Richtung, in die Draco gedeutet hatte. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung – Potter hatte verstanden!

Ihr Flug wurde langsamer, sie sanken tiefer und verharrten schließlich in wenigen Metern Höhe über dem auf einem Hügel hinter Bäumen versteckten Ort, den Draco entdeckt hatte. Hier schien der Sturm nicht so stark zu wüten; vielleicht lag es an den schützenden Bäumen. Er erkannte einen Rosengarten, liebevoll angelegt, und einen Augenblick lang verstand er nicht den Sinn hinter den Zeichen.

Dann erblickte er die marmornen Steine, die sich über den tiefroten Rosen erhoben, von blendendem Weiß, mit weithin erkennbaren eingemeißelten Inschriften.

Er hielt Potter nicht auf, als dieser sich langsam wieder in die Luft erhob und sie erneut der Gewalt des Sturmes auslieferte.

Der Friedhof hatte Draco wieder daran erinnert, weshalb er überhaupt hier war, hinter Potter auf dem Besen. Stumm hielt er diesen fest gepackt und empfand Abscheu vor sich selbst.

Potter erhöhte das Tempo. Bald zischte der Wind wieder an ihnen vorbei, doch Draco konnte es nicht mehr genießen. Schweigend hing er hinter Potter und versank in düsteren Gedanken. Der Wind schien wütender zu werden, brüllend riss er an ihren Kleidern. Potter flog aggressiver, härter, heftiger. Draco wurde mitgerissen und schien doch wie durch eine Mauer vom Geschehen getrennt.

Tief in ihm begann es wieder zu brennen. Unwillkürlich krallte er die Finger in Potters Bauchdecke, der daraufhin das Tempo zu erhöhen schien. Der Regen biss in ihre Gesichter und jede Böe war wie ein Peitschenschlag auf ihre geschundenen Körper. Bald fühlte sich Draco wie in Schmerz gebadet, innerlich und äußerlich. Dennoch empfand er es befreiender als noch Stunden zuvor; diesmal hatte er ein Ventil gefunden.

Unter ihnen rauschte der tosende See; weshalb waren sie wieder hier? Zum ersten Mal fühlte Draco so etwas wie Angst, als er hinabblickte in den weit geöffneten Schlund des Wassers, der gierig nach ihnen schnappte. Um sie herum war nichts als Wasser, er konnte das Ufer nicht erkennen, Hogwarts war verschwunden, die Berge außer Sichtweite, nur sie beide und der große See.

Kaum hatte Draco dies realisiert, fühlte er sich schlagartig hinauf gerissen, zur Seite gewirbelt – und schwebte für den Bruchteil von Sekunden in der Luft, bevor er panikartig schreiend in den See stürzte.

Er fiel.

Mit einem lauten Platschen kam er auf den Wellen auf, die ihn sofort begierig verschluckten. Prustend tauchte er wieder auf, schnappte nach Luft und spuckte gleichzeitig Wasser, er hustete, versank und zog sich wieder nach oben. Sein Geist war vor nackter Angst um sein Überleben wie leergefegt. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken an Potter oder seinen Vater oder was ihn eben noch beschäftigt hatte, alles, was jetzt zählte, war an der Oberfläche zu bleiben.

Unvermittelt brach neben ihm Potter durch die Wellendecke, also war er auch gefallen – oder gesprungen? Draco nahm ihn nur am Rande wahr, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich über Wasser zu halten. Dieses war eisig kalt, und obwohl Draco um sein Leben ruderte, wurde ihm immer kälter.

Nach einer Weile fühlte Draco sich sicher genug, um die Wellen einen Moment außer Acht lassen zu können, und sah nach Potter, der ihm eben wieder eingefallen war. Er trieb keinen Meter neben ihm, die Brille irgendwo auf dem Grund des Sees; er schaute unfokussiert und ein bisschen verloren drein und unvermutet musste Draco lachen.

Er lachte, dass ihm die Tränen kamen, lachte bis zur Hysterie, das eisige Seewasser vermischte sich mit heißen Tränen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur das Lachen war, das ihn weinen ließ.

Draco verschluckte sich am schmutzigen Seewasser und tauchte unter, kämpfte sich wieder hoch, doch da war eine Welle, die ihn hinunter drückte, er bekam keine Luft mehr und _Wo ist die Oberfläche?_ Er meinte, die Wellen singen zu hören, aber auch der Wind hatte vorhin gesungen und er dachte, er erstickte, aber plötzlich waren da Hände um ihn, überall, sie packten ihn und schoben ihn machtvoll hinauf, schlagartig drang wieder kalte Luft in seine Lungen und er dachte, _das ist die beste Luft, die ich je geschmeckt habe_.

Die Hände waren glitschig und schuppig und zogen ihn ruppig weiter, mal über, mal unter Wasser, doch er bekam immer ausreichend Luft und irgendwie genügte ihm das. Ein entfernter Teil seines Geistes machte Anstalten, ihm etwas zuzuflüstern, von Meermenschen und Gesang und Potter, aber er war zu weit weg und auch Potter war verschwunden, als er nach ihm sah.

Die Wasserhände tauchten ihn hinab und wieder vermeinte er zu fliegen. Doch plötzlich fühlte er sich emporgehoben, da war die Welt, die auf ihn einstürzte, der Himmel landete hart auf ihm oder war er auf den Himmel gefallen? Er wusste es nicht.

Es mochten Sekunde oder Stunden vergangen sein, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es das Ufergras war, in das sich seine Hände verkrampften, dass er auf Sand lag und seine Füße noch immer von Wasser umspült wurden.

Als Draco aufblickte, erkannte er Potter, der ebenfalls am Ufer lag und die Hand ausgestreckt hielt, eine Hand berührend, die ganz aus Wasser gemacht schien. _Potter grüßte den See?_ Und dann erbrach er einen Schwall Seewasser auf den rauen Ufersand, das brackig und abgestanden schmeckte und einen säuerlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterließ.

Er spürte eine feste Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihm Halt gab. Draco ließ sich fallen und folgte in Gedanken den Windböen, die über ihn hinwegfegten. Sein Körper war eiskalt, er wollte liegen bleiben und schlafen oder sterben oder vielleicht auch beides.

Aber jäh wurde er gepackt und hochgezogen. Er musste sich bewegen, sein Körper stand in Flammen und dennoch fror er entsetzlich. Er konnte nicht stehen, weil seine Beine ihn nicht tragen wollten, spürte den Regen durch seine Kleidung auf ihn niederstechen und wer war es, der ihn aus seiner wohlverdienten Ruhe riss?

Draco dachte nicht mehr, gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin, als er Potter packte und ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasste, erstaunlich hart und erstaunlich fest. Potter kippte überrascht nach hinten, doch Draco bekam ihn zu fassen, hielt ihn fest, _hielt sich an ihm fest_ und dann brachen seine Gefühle über ihm zusammen.

Er lehnte sich an Harrys Schulter und weinte.

---

Draco wusste nicht mehr, wie sie es zurück nach Hogwarts geschafft hatten, erinnerte sich nur noch an die Wärme, die von Potter ausging, und seine Arme, die ihn festhielten. Das erste, an das er sich wieder deutlich erinnern konnte, waren die großen, schweren Flügeltüren, die sie gemeinsam aufstemmen mussten, so stark blies der Wind dagegen. Mit einem lauten Donnern fielen sie wieder hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Unter ihren Füßen bildeten sich augenblicklich kleine Pfützen, Schlamm triefte von ihrer Kleidung, die durchnässt von ihren Körpern hing. Die Gänge erschienen Draco gespenstisch leer, bis er Lärm aus der Großen Halle hörte. Es war bereits Mittag, das Essen war aufgetischt, und wie jeden Freitag hatte sich der Großteil der Schüler gemeinsam dazu eingefunden.

Unschlüssig wandte Draco sich zu Potter, nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun oder wie er sich verhalten sollte. Dieser starrte augenscheinlich in die Leere, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er unliebsame Gedanken abschütteln, und er sah zu Draco. Dieser lächelte unwillkürlich, denn Potter hatte ohne Brille offensichtlich einen leichten Silberblick, der ihn ein bisschen weniger bestimmt, ein bisschen weniger selbstbewusst erscheinen ließ – _ein bisschen menschlicher_, dachte Draco.

Jäh weiteten sich seine Augen. Hinter Potter war Mrs. Norris aufgetaucht, die hässliche, langbeinige Katze, der Filch stets auf dem Fuße folgte.

„Potter, weg hier!", zischte er unterdrückt, packte Potter am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich den nächstbesten Gang entlang. „Filch!" Widerspruchslos ließ Potter sich daraufhin mitziehen und rannte neben Draco durch die Korridore.

Dieser versuchte verzweifelt, die Katze abzuhängen – aber immer wieder ertönte hinter ihnen ein gellendes Maunzen. Lange konnten sie nicht mehr in diesem Tempo hetzen, vor allem Potter nicht, wie Draco mit Sorge erkannte. Der stundenlange Kampf mit dem Sturm hatte ihn ausgelaugt, und Draco ging es nicht besser.

„Malfoy!", rief Potter plötzlich leise, bekam Dracos Kapuze zu fassen und bremste ihn damit in Sekundenschnelle aus.

„Bist du wahnsinnig, Potter?", jaulte dieser, „Du hast mich fast erwürgt!"

„Vielleicht", keuchte sein Gegenüber, „War das ja der Sinn der Sache?" Ein rauer Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn und das Grinsen schaffte es zu nicht mehr als einer kläglichen Grimasse. Dennoch gelang es ihm, Draco in eine Nische hinter einer Statue zu ziehen und ihn fest an die Wand zu drücken.

„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck", murmelte er gedämpft. Wieder hörten sie ein durchdringendes Miauen, dann schlurfende Schritte. Potter presste sich so dicht an Draco, dass er kaum mehr Luft bekam, und lehnte die Stirn neben Dracos Kopf an die kalte Mauer, während er seinen Atem auf ein Minimum reduzierte.

„Was soll das, Potter?", knurrte Draco gereizt, „Wir stehen noch immer im Licht! Nicht einmal Filch ist so blind."

„Halt den Mund", nuschelte Potter zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, „Vertrau mir." Die letzten Worte waren für Draco fast nicht hörbar gewesen. Er schnaubte und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

Filch bog um die Ecke. Er trug eine uralte, abgetragene Arbeitshose und denselben verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er die meiste Zeit herumlief. Manchmal kam es Draco vor, als könne Filch nur verbissen dreinschauen oder hämisch grinsen.

Keinen halben Meter kam er vor ihnen zu stehen und sah sich misstrauisch um. Draco fühlte Potter versteifen und hielt selbst die Luft an, während er den Hausmeister mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dabei beobachtete, wie dieser die Statue überprüfte, ihr sogar auf die Nase klopfte, daraufhin mürrisch knurrte und den Weg wieder zurücklief, den er gekommen war. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen.

Mrs. Norris stand noch einen Moment länger vor ihnen; Draco drückte Potter unmerklich den Arm auf den Rücken, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich zu bewegen. Er fühlte Potters Kinn auf seiner Schulter, er hatte verstanden. Gemeinsam warteten sie, bis die struppige Katze unzufrieden davon tapste.

Kaum war sie um die Ecke, fuhren sie auseinander, als hätten sie sich verbrannt.

„Was sollte das bitte, Potter?", fauchte Draco, trotzdem er aufgebracht war darauf achtend, seine Stimme nicht zu laut werden zu lassen.

„Besser fünf Minuten gemeinsam an der Wand als den Rest des Monats nachsitzen bei McGonagall, oder wäre dir das lieber gewesen?", antwortete dieser ruhig, schnallte sich die Armschoner ab und wrang den Ärmel seines Mantels aus. „Merk dir diese Stelle. Solange du dich nicht bewegst, kann dich niemand sehen."

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Draco nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Das geht dich nichts an", erklärte Potter gleichmütig und entfernte auch die Beinschoner. Ein neuerlicher Schwall Wasser und Dreck ergoss sich über den Boden. „Oh."

Draco kämpfte ein Grinsen nieder. „Also..." Er zögerte, einfach davon zu gehen.

„Pass in der Nähe der Bibliothek auf, wer noch nicht beim Essen ist, wird sich dort herumtreiben", unterbrach ihn Potter. Seine Stimme begann, rau zu klingen. Er räusperte sich. „Und versuch es später mit dem Heiltrank, den wir letzte Woche in Zaubertränke gebraut haben. Er wirkt Wunder gegen aufkommende Grippe." Als wollte sein Körper ihm zustimmen, musste er heftig niesen.

Draco nickte, wandte sich um und ging steifbeinig zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, immer darauf bedacht, von niemandem entdeckt zu werden.

Er sah sich nicht um.

-

Keine halbe Stunde später hatte sich Draco aus den klammen, schmutzigen Kleidern geschält und stand unter der heißen, prasselnden Dusche. Ihm war, als würde das heiße Wasser seine Gedanken und Gefühle zusammen mit Dreck und Schweiß hinunter waschen, bis nur noch eine leere Hülle übrig war, die nach Belieben mit Inhalt gefüllt oder zerstört werden könnte.

Der Tod seines Vaters schien in weite Ferne gerückt, aller Schmerz zu einem dumpfen Pochen in seinem Herzen geworden zu sein, das zwar unangenehm, aber ertragbar war. Trotz allen Wassers, das an ihm herunter rann, fühlten sich seine Augen ausgetrocknet an. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob durch das Weinen oder den scharfen Wind – vielleicht auch beides.

Was wohl jetzt auf ihn zukommen würde? Ob sie ihn seines Vaters Platz einnehmen ließen? Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Mutter, sie war schon immer sehr labil gewesen, der plötzliche Tod seines Vaters musste ihr schwer zugesetzt haben. Wenn ihr Notar persönlich nach Malfoy Manor gekommen war, machte Draco sich wenig Hoffnung, dass seine Mutter die Nachrichten ohne einen Nervenzusammenbruch überstanden hatte. Sie war schon beim letzten Mal schwer angeschlagen gewesen, und damals war er nur gekommen, um ihnen die Testamentsumschreibung von Dracos Großonkel mitzuteilen.

Draco machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, sobald als möglich Nachricht nach Hause zu schicken; vielleicht konnte er sogar Bellatrix erreichen. Man wusste nie, ob sie sich in einem öffentlichen Pub herumtrieb oder allein durch die Wildnis wanderte, für nichts und niemanden erreichbar – es sei denn durch ihren Herrn, den sie abgöttisch liebte.

Die Schwester seiner Mutter war schon immer eine Fanatikerin gewesen, dachte sich Draco. Als er klein war, hatte seine Mutter ihm stets Geschichten von Tante Bella erzählt, die sich mit vollster Hingabe jeder ihrer Aufgaben widmete; mochte sie auch die Teller durchscheuern oder sich einen Finger verstauchen, weil sie zu lang Klavier gespielt hatte und abgerutscht war. Tante Bella, die gerade im Ausland wohnte; erst später hatten sie ihm erzählt, dass sie – unrechtmäßig – in Azkaban festgehalten wurde.

Mit diesen Erzählungen war er aufgewachsen wie andere Kinder mit Märchen; nun, da das heiße Wasser auf seinen Nacken niederprasselte, fragte er sich, ob er vielleicht anders geworden wäre, wenn seine Eltern nur ein wenig offener gewesen wären, ein bisschen weniger der Vergangenheit nachgehangen hätten. Wenn er das nächste Mal seinen Vater sah, musste er ihn...

Draco erstarrte, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es würde kein nächstes Mal geben.

Ruckartig stellte er das Wasser ab und trat aus der Dusche hinaus. Er würde versuchen, etwas Schlaf zu finden, bevor er wieder zu seinen Freunden ging, der Morgen hatte ihn erschöpft.

Als er im Bett lag, versuchte er, alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, was ihm leidlich gelang. Doch von allen Geschehnissen, die in seinem Geist herumwirbelten, war es ausgerechnet der verblassende Nachgeschmack von Potters warmen Händen auf seinem Körper, der ihn in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüber gleiten ließen.

-

Einige Stunden später war er wieder auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, diesmal flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, die stumm neben ihm hertrotteten. In Slytherin schien noch niemand zu wissen, dass es ein weiteres Todesopfer gegeben hatte; Draco war froh darüber. Mitleidige Fragen hätte er nicht ertragen, ebenso wenig neugieriges Nachforschen, wo er eigentlich den Vormittag verbracht hatte.

Was hätte er auch antworten sollen? Dass er mit seinem erklärten Feind durch den Sturm geflogen war? Eng aneinander gepresst, stundenlang, bis sie zusammen im See gelandet waren?

Dass er Potter berühren konnte, ohne Abscheu zu empfinden, obwohl ein hysterisch werdender Teil seiner selbst zu ihm schrie, dass dies den abscheulichsten Verrat am Andenken seines gerade am Vortag verstorbenen Vaters darstellte?

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und stieß die hölzernen Flügeltüren auf, gefolgt von seinen beiden massigen Schatten. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal ein Wort mit ihnen gewechselt hatte, abgesehen von Begrüßungen und Abschied. Pansy und Blaise waren in letzter Zeit beinahe permanent um ihn, Blaise noch immer arrogant und abweisend, Pansy kichernd und schäkernd, während Crabbe und Goyle zumeist im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und Karten spielten.

Irgendwie... hatte es sich so entwickelt. Draco wurde bewusst, wie wenig Aufmerksamkeit er seiner Umgebung in den letzten Monaten gewidmet hatte. Ihm war, als erwache er aus einem tiefen Schlaf und nehme zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder Anteil an dem, was um ihn geschah.

Er weigerte sich dennoch, anzuerkennen, dass es Potter gewesen war, der ihn aus seinem Sumpf gezogen hatte.

Potter, ohne den wohl selbst der Tod seines Vaters im Morast versunken wäre, um vom tiefen Grund immer neuen Schaden anzurichten.

Draco setzte sich an seinen Platz und begann, seinen Teller zu füllen.

-

Einige Minuten später erschien eine ganze Traube von Gryffindors, die sich lautstark schnatternd um ihren Tisch verteilte. Potter und die anderen beiden Teile des goldenen Trios waren unter ihnen. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt. Draco wandte sich ab. Gedankenversunken löffelte er seinen Kartoffelbrei und nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Pansy sich neben ihn fallen ließ.

Das Mädchen ließ sich jedoch nicht abwimmeln, hartnäckig bedrängte sie Draco, bis dieser seine Überlegungen ruhen ließ und sich an der Unterhaltung über das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende beteiligte. Nach einer Weile empfand er es sogar als angenehm; er sah Pansys zufriedenes Lächeln und zog eine Grimasse. Sie war eben eine echte Slytherin, loyale Freundin und gleichzeitig unerträglich clever.

Eine Bewegung, die er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, schreckte Draco auf. Wie zufällig blickte er sich um, entdeckte jedoch zunächst nichts Auffälliges. Dann sah er, dass Potter die Halle verließ. Draco riss sich zusammen. Weshalb sollte es ihn etwas angehen? Er drehte sich wieder zu Pansy und versuchte, den verlorenen Faden der Unterhaltung zu finden.

Zwei Minuten später stand er vor den Türen der Großen Halle, ohne eine Idee, was genau er dort eigentlich suchte. Er sah sich um und entdeckte niemand außer zwei Hufflepuffs, die in einer Ecke standen und für ihr Alter sehr ungezogene Dinge taten. Draco grinste – schreckte jedoch jäh zusammen, als sich neben ihm jemand aus den Schatten löste. Glas blitzte auf, er konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen und wusste trotzdem, dass es Potter war.

Draco trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, jetzt waren sie gleich. Dunkel und Licht vermengten sich auf ihrer Haut und zogen flackernde Linien über ihre Gesichter, die Flammen im Gang loderten und tauchten sie in unwirkliches Licht.

Lange sahen sie sich stumm in die Augen, studierten den anderen. Draco spürte die Wärme, die von Potter ausging, fühlte, dass seine Wangen sich wie von Fieber röteten, forschte in sich selbst und versuchte gleichzeitig, sein Gegenüber zu verstehen.

Dann brach Draco das Schweigen. „Bedeutet das, dass wir schwul sind?", fragte er leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Potter nach einer kurzen Pause, und: „Ist das so wichtig?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah Potters Augen blitzen, oder waren es nur die Flammen, die aufgeflackert waren? Er wusste es nicht. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hob die nervös bebende Hand und strich vorsichtig über Potters Wange, in der sich winzige Grübchen bildeten, während er darüber fuhr.

Seine Fingerkuppen schienen in Flammen zu stehen, ein Prickeln breitete sich über seine Hand aus und zog sich seinen Arm entlang, wo sich unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut bildete. Gleichwohl war es ihm unmöglich, sich von Potters Gesicht zu lösen. Vorsichtig, forschend zog er die Linien nach, umrandete die Lippen, ließ seine Finger über Potters Augenlider flattern, die sich augenblicklich schlossen, eine Berührung wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings.

Er spürte eine Hand in seinem Nacken, die sich in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihn vorwärts drängte; plötzlich fand er sich Stirn an Stirn mit Harry und _wann genau war er zu Harry geworden?_ Schauer durchzogen seinen Körper, ließen ihn Zittern, Harrys Hände waren in seinem Nacken und auf seinen Wangen und in seinen Haaren, er krallte seine Finger in Harrys Schultern und keuchte hilflos auf.

Warme Lippen berührten seine Wange, seinen Mundwinkel, strichen über seine Unterlippe und legten sich schließlich auf seinen Mund, testend, erforschend. Einen Moment lang bewegte sich keiner von ihnen, als hätten sie verlernt, wie man atmete. Dann wurde Draco herumgewirbelt und gegen die Mauer gepresst. Ein Stöhnen entkam seinem Mund und wurde von Harrys _nein Potters nein Harrys_ Lippen erstickt, eine heiße Zunge drängte sich zwischen seine Lippen, er kämpfte zurück und sie duellierten sich miteinander, die Hände wild durch die Haare des anderen wühlend, brutal küssend und dennoch beinahe zärtlich aneinander gedrückt.

Kurz darauf brachen sie auseinander, keuchend, die Lippen geschwollen und die Lider flatternd gesenkt. Sie starrten sich an. Draco sah in Harrys geweitete Pupillen und wusste, dass er genauso aussehen musste. Sein Eckzahn schmerzte, irgendein Körperteil hatte dagegen geschlagen und seine Spuren hinterlassen.

„Wohin?", flüsterte Draco rau. Seine Stimme klang wie ein Reibeisen, aber er wollte sich nicht räuspern, er wollte so bleiben, genau so, für immer.

„Raum der Wünsche. Siebter Stock. Hier entlang", murmelte Harry in sein Ohr, _so nah_, dann war er schon verschwunden; Draco sah benommen auf, die Hufflepuffs waren verschwunden, stattdessen öffnete sich soeben die Hallentür und gab eine große Gruppe von lachenden und schwatzenden Menschen frei, die Draco nur als schwarze Schemen gegen das Licht ausmachen konnte. Er richtete sich auf und schlüpfte ungesehen um die Ecke.

-

Harry schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, aber vielleicht war es Absicht? Ob er sich davon gemacht hatte? Oder wollte er ihm Zeit geben, es sich anders zu überlegen?

Oder konnte er es einfach nicht mehr erwarten?

Draco fühlte sich grenzenlos verwirrt. Aber nun war es zu spät, um sich um zu entscheiden. Er hatte diesen Weg eingeschlagen, er würde ihn zu Ende gehen, koste es, was es wolle. Schnell lief er die Treppen hinauf. Siebter Stock, hatte Harry gesagt? Er würde da sein.

Er kam schneller oben an, als er gedacht hatte, trotz dem, dass seine Beine sich bleiern anfühlten und er spürte, dass er am nächsten Tag mit einem Muskelkater zu kämpfen haben würde. Nun musste er nur noch den ominösen Raum finden, den Harry erwähnt hatte. Einige Gänge zogen sich vollkommen leer dahin, in anderen waren sämtliche Türen abgeschlossen. Porträts hingen hier keine, was sehr ungewöhnlich war; dafür allerlei Wandteppiche und Stickereien.

Ein riesiger Teppich fing seine Aufmerksamkeit besonders. Darauf war ein verzweifelt dreinblickender Ritter zu sehen, der vor einer Horde Trolle stand und augenscheinlich versuchte, ihnen etwas beizubringen, das mit äußerst hässlichen Röcken zu tun hatte. Er las die Beschriftung: „Ritter Barnabas der Bedröppelte bei dem Versuch, Trollen das Ballett beizubringen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf; kein Wunder, dass sonst niemand dafür Verwendung gefunden hatte.

Hinter ihm öffnete sich knarrend eine Tür. Draco fuhr herum und sah Potter vor sich stehen. Seltsam; er hätte schwören können, alle Türen in diesem Gang überprüft zu haben. Andererseits hatte der Ritter seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen Augenblick voll in Anspruch genommen.

Sekundenlang standen sie sich gegenüber; dann trat Harry zur Seite und ließ Draco eintreten.

Der Raum war klein und gemütlich, ein großes, bequemes Bett lud zur Benutzung ein und auf einem kleinen Tisch stand eine bereits geöffnete Wasserflasche. „Was ist das für ein Raum?", erkundigte er sich bei Harry, während er sich ein Glas zu Trinken einschenkte.

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche, er erscheint, wie man ihn braucht", erwiderte dieser und entledigte sich seines Schulmantels. Darunter trug er ein leichtes Hemd und Jeans, die nicht viel von seiner Figur der Fantasie des Betrachters überließ. Draco schluckte trocken, schüttete Wasser nach und verschluckte sich. Hustend krümmte er sich zusammen, ehe Harry hilfreich hinzu sprang und ihm kräftig auf den Rücken schlug.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. Draco nickte und holte tief Luft, bevor er antwortete. „Mir geht es gut."

Wieder standen sie unschlüssig voreinander. „Die... Schuhe", fiel Draco ein, sie schlüpften aus ihren Stiefeln und stellten sie nebeneinander an die Tür.

„Also", begann Draco im selben Moment, in dem Harry zu einem „Ich..." ansetzte. Sie mussten grinsen. Es war lächerlich; sie verhielten sich wie Zweitklässler bei ihrer ersten Verabredung.

„Draco?" Draco zuckte zusammen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry nicht seinen Nachnamen benutzt hatte. „Ja?"

„Du kannst jetzt gehen." Harry ließ seine Finger nahezu unmerklich über Dracos Wange gleiten, berührte ihn so intensiv _nicht_, dass es schmerzte.

„Nein", keuchte Draco. Er war schon am Morgen verloren gewesen, als er sich von Harry auf den Besen ziehen ließ.

„Gut", erwiderte dieser einfach, packte Draco und schubste ihn auf das Bett.

Erschrocken fuhr Draco hoch, doch schon wurde er wieder auf die Matratze gedrückt. Harry war über ihm und auf ihm und _wo hatte er so küssen gelernt?_ Sie wälzten sich über den Bezug, die Hände in dunklen Wellen oder hellen Strähnen vergraben, auf Wanderschaft gehend. Harry hinterließ eine Spur von Küssen auf Dracos Hals, seiner Brust, zog ihm das halbgeöffnete Hemd vollends über den Kopf und widmete sich eingehend Dracos Brustwarzen, was diesem tiefe, unartikulierte Laute entlockte.

Dracos Kopf war wie leergefegt, es zählte nichts außer dem, was sie in diesem Augenblick taten. Er packte Harry bei den Schultern, presste ihn in die Kissen. Ein Hemdknopf sprang durch das Zimmer – endlich lagen sie Haut auf Haut, beide verschwitzt und müde und dennoch hatte Draco das Gefühl, nie schärfer gedacht, nie klarer gesehen zu haben. Er meinte, Farben schmecken und Begehren riechen zu können.

Ihre Körper rieben aneinander, ein dünner Schweißfilm machte es schwierig, den anderen zu halten. Sie würden blaue Flecken von der Härte ihrer Griffe bekommen, aber _wen kümmerte das? _Beide waren sie ausgehungert nach menschlicher Berührung und nach einander, sie küssten sich fiebrig, zerrten an ihren Hosen, und während draußen noch immer der Sturm brauste, zeigte Harry Draco, was es bedeutete, zu fliegen.

---

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte es noch nicht einmal zu dämmern begonnen. Staub kitzelte seine Nase, er kuschelte sich unwillig tiefer in sein Kissen und gähnte. Sein Körper war angenehm müde, als hätte er gestern lange Quidditch trainiert. Er zog sein Kissen näher heran, obwohl er ohnehin schon halb darauf lag, es war angenehm warm und roch gut und... und auch das Kissen hatte einen besitzergreifenden Arm um ihn gelegt.

Gestern.

Freitag.

Der Brief. Sein Vater. Und...

Potter. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Horror.

Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter... der Name hallte wie ein Mantra in seinem Kopf wider, schien an der Schädeldecke abzuprallen und wieder herumgewirbelt zu werden, immer lauter, bis er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf müsse bersten. Schuldgefühle rannen heiß in seinen Magen und seine Augen schmerzten. Er sah seinen Vater vor sich, hörte, was er sagte, und verstand doch kein Wort.

Er löste sich von Harry – von Potter – von Harry, verließ so schnell wie möglich das Bett, das ihm mit einem Mal vorkam wie der Ursprung aller Sünde, allen Verrats. Er zog sich an, fand seinen rechten Socken nicht und hatte Mühe, die Hysterie von sich fernzuhalten. Nichts war im Zimmer zu hören außer Harrys gleichmäßigem Atem, Dracos hastigem, gepressten Keuchen und dem Huschen seiner Füße über den Boden.

Endlich hatte er seine Kleider beisammen. Noch einmal trat er an das Bett und sah hinab. Harry lag ausgestreckt unter der Decke, die halb heruntergerutscht war, die Arme gelöst ausgestreckt, so schutzlos und entspannt, wie Draco ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Seine Brille lag auf dem Nachttisch, es war ein älteres Modell, die bisherige war ja am vorigen Morgen im See versunken. Sanftes Licht erhellte seine gebräunte Haut, malten seine Züge weich, es war wie ein Blick hinter die Maske, von der Draco bisher nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie existierte.

Wer hatte geahnt, dass der Goldjunge ganz anders war, als er vorgab?

Draco streckte die Hand aus, um die Decke hochzuheben und Harry zuzudecken, doch kurz vor dem weißen Stoff schreckte seine Hand zurück; er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, es ging nicht. Er hatte in den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden mit seinem ganzen Leben gebrochen, aber jetzt war es ihm unmöglich, dazu zu stehen.

Er floh aus dem Zimmer.

-

Es war ungefähr vier Uhr morgens, als er seinen Schlafraum erreichte. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Tür, bevor er sich an den Betten der anderen vorbei in sein eigenes schlich. Alle Vorhänge waren zugezogen, auch seiner – er hatte Blaise im Verdacht, dem er einmal denselben Gefallen erwiesen hatte. Draco lächelte. Blaise würde keine Fragen stellen und die anderen dachten, er habe bei ihnen geschlafen. Erleichterung durchfloss ihn, ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl – normalerweise war er zufrieden oder es war ‚in Ordnung', aber niemals erleichtert. Was allerdings war normal an dieser Situation?

Er entkleidete sich und legte die Sachen allesamt auf den Wäschestapel; er hatte sie nur zwei Stunden getragen, aber er würde sie wohl nie wieder anziehen können. Im Schlafanzug legte er sich in sein Bett und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was geschehen war – mit ausgelaugten Gliedern und einem leichten Stechen an ungewöhnlichen Stellen war es ihm allerdings praktisch unmöglich, auch nur einen Wimpernschlag nicht daran erinnert zu werden.

Mit jedem Atemzug sog er Harrys herben Geruch ein, der an seiner Haut haftete wie ein teures Parfum. Ein Schauer durchrieselte ihn, doch er gönnte sich den schuldigen Genuss, weiterhin als _Harry_ von ihm zu denken. Sie kannten sich auf jedwede Weise, die vorstellbar war, er sah nicht ein, irgendetwas davon zu verleugnen. Er mochte sich schuldig fühlen und auf der anderen Seite feige, aber es war geschehen und in gewisser Weise... gab es ihm ein gutes Gefühl.

Das jedoch gab er nur ein einziges Mal vor sich selbst zu; in dieser Nacht, um halb fünf Uhr morgens, in seidener Bettwäsche und noch mit Schweiß und Tränen von sich selbst und seinem Erzfeind bedeckt, mit dem er sich bis vor einer Stunde das Bett geteilt hatte.

---

Von diesem Tag an gingen wir uns aus dem Weg. Ich wusste nicht, wann du aufgewacht warst oder ob du jemandem davon erzählt hast, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was du dachtest oder fühltest oder wie es weitergehen sollte. Hatten wir uns zuvor wütende Blicke geschenkt oder einander ignoriert, wenn wir uns begegneten, so war es nun, als würde der andere nicht mehr existieren. Wir sahen uns nicht mehr – blickten nicht etwa demonstrativ in die andere Richtung, sondern marschierten gleichmütig aneinander vorbei.

Natürlich bemerkten einige die Veränderung, aber sie waren es von uns gewohnt; keiner hakte ernsthaft nach, was geschehen war, jedenfalls nicht, dass es mir zu Ohren gekommen wäre. Deine Freunde betrachteten mich mit demselben Abscheu wie zuvor, dasselbe auf meiner Seite, daher nahm ich an, dass sie nichts von den Ereignissen wussten.

Ebendiese verursachten mir Kopfschmerzen. Zu viele nicht zu beantwortende Fragen nagten an mir, obwohl ich versucht hatte, so weiterzumachen wie zuvor.

Verdrängung hatte sich schon oft als die beste Methode erwiesen.

Und so beschloss ich nach wenigen Tagen ergebnislosen Grübelns, keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an das zwischen uns Gewesene zu verschwenden und analog nicht mehr als nötig an meinen verstorbenen Vater zu denken. Innerlich nahm ich eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihm und mir auf, die es mir ermöglichte, rational mit seinem Vermächtnis umzugehen. In den folgenden Wochen erreichten mich mehrere Briefe von Verwandten, Bekannten und Erbschleichern, die ich kurz überflog – falls ich sie überhaupt las – und verbrannte. Meine Mutter verreiste mit ihrer Schwester, wie sie mir schrieben, doch ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Bella sie mit zu ihrem Herrn nahm. Mutter war jedoch erwachsen, mehr als gut gemeinten Rat konnte ich ihr nicht geben.

Dumbledore bestellte mich eines Tages in sein Büro und bot mir Hilfe an, die wohl zunächst psychologische Gespräche und dann den Übertritt zur ‚Seite des Lichts' beinhaltete, was er so explizit nicht ausdrückte, wohl aber andeutete. Aufgebracht lehnte ich ab, beschimpfte ihn und warf ihm vor, das Andenken des Toten beschmutzen und die Situation ausnutzen zu wollen, was er mir glücklicherweise nicht übel nahm. Natürlich hatte ich Recht; aber wer war schon so dumm und sagte, was er wirklich dachte?

Ich hatte damals nicht begriffen, dass in der Politik von Krieg und Frieden weder zählte, was man dachte, noch, was man sagte oder tat; stattdessen erklärte man das Gegenteil seiner Meinung, verhielt sich grausamer und hinterlistiger als der Gegner – wofür man ihn selbst beschuldigte – und zog insgeheim seinen ganz persönlichen Vorteil aus der Situation. Letztendlich waren es die Diplomaten, die den Krieg entschieden. Sie waren es, die die Mächtigen lenkten, und sie waren es auch, die mit ihren Intrigen und Bestechungen jeden dazu brachten, nach ihrem Pfeifen zu agieren.

Zu jener Zeit dachte auch ich in schwarz und weiß und merkte nicht, dass eine Beziehung mit dem Feind bei weitem nicht der skurrilste Grauton war. Ich war in Slytherin und Teil der Todesser-Liga, er war in Gryffindor und der Held der guten Seite. Am Ende würden wir gegeneinander kämpfen und nur einer konnte lebend aus diesem Duell hervorgehen... so hatte man es uns beigebracht, daran glaubten wir blind.

Vielleicht verliefen auch die Gedanken der meisten der Anhänger der einen oder anderen Seite in diesen Bahnen? Das wäre die einzige Erklärung, die ich für die Dummheiten finden könnte, die sie sich immer wieder leisteten. Da wurde auf beiden Seiten gefoltert und getötet, verhört und verjagt, angeklagt und abgeschoben. Und wozu? Die einzigen, die davon profitierten, waren die Redner, die mit immer neuen Schauergeschichten Angst und Wut der Zuhörer schürten.

Seinerzeit jedenfalls hing ich weiter der Todesser-Idee an und kam nicht darauf, dass es auch andere Gründe geben könnte, die eine oder andere Seite zu unterstützen, oder dass es gar nicht darauf ankam, was man dachte, sondern nur darauf, wie man es verkaufte. Ich verbot mir alle Gedanken und verdrängte alles Geschehene.

Man könnte es als eine Art wache Trance oder gewollten Stillstand bezeichnen. Ich entwickelte mich nicht weiter, wie ich es sonst durch Überlegungen automatisch getan hätte, sondern verharrte auf exakt der Ebene jenes Donnerstages, auf welchen die freitäglichen Ereignisse im Akkord folgten. Damit wir ich allerdings nicht der einzige, denn wenn ich dich beobachtete, schien ich manchmal in einen dunklen Spiegel zu schauen. Wir waren wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille, die sich gegenüberstehen und dennoch immer dasselbe tun, da sie sich gleich sind, untrennbar miteinander verbunden.

Unser ganzes Leben schien über Wochen hinweg zu verharren, in der Ruhe vor dem Sturm oder im Abklingen danach? Wir wussten es nicht und es war uns egal. Hauptsache, wir mussten keine Konsequenzen fürchten, die unser Handeln hätte nach sich ziehen können. Wir wollten keinen Wandel und wir wollten keine Veränderung. Krampfhaft klammerten wir uns an unsere alten Gewohnheiten, übten sie bis zur Übertriebenheit aus – was unter anderem darin mündete, dass wir jeden Morgen exakt drei Minuten nacheinander eintrafen.

Eines Tages jedoch bemerkte ich das erste Mal wieder ein Funkeln in deinen Augen – es war, als wir gleichzeitig durch die Tür der Großen Halle zum Frühstück gingen und ich dir vor Überraschung direkt in die Augen sah. In der Folgezeit verschwanden immer mehr dieser Rituale, sie glitten wie Wasser durch unsere Finger und zwangen uns schließlich dazu, weiterzugehen. Vielleicht sollte ich besser von mir sprechen, denn du hattest aus welchem Grund auch immer beschlossen, dass wir uns ändern mussten.

Und vielleicht muss ich mich wieder darauf beschränken, nur von dir zu sprechen. Du hast dich geändert, willentlich, und eben weil wir so miteinander verbunden waren, fand auch ich mich in einer neuen Form wieder. Natürlich hatten wir beide unsere Freunde und sahen uns nur wenige Minuten am Tag, dennoch betraf alles, was dem einen zustieß, auch den anderen.

Kaum setzte dieser neue Vorgang ein, brach alles wieder zu mir durch, von dem ich geglaubt hatte, es erfolgreich verdrängt zu haben; diese Hoffnung erwies sich als trügerisch. Die Fragen brachen über mir zusammen wie die Wellen des Sees, in den wir gemeinsam gefallen waren, zerrten an mir und beendeten die Ruhe, in die ich mich hatte sinken lassen. Entgegen meiner Vorsätze grübelte ich bald stundenlang, vor allem in der Nacht, wenn der Schlaf sich mir entzog und ich keine Ablenkung finden konnte.

Es gab allerdings nur eine einzige Frage, die sich nicht durch Philosophieren beantworten ließ. Für alles konnte ich eine Erklärung finden, sei sie auch noch so konstruiert – mal warst du verzaubert, mal verhext, jemand hatte einen Fluch über Hogwarts gelegt oder ich hatte einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Das alles war jedoch unbefriedigend, nicht nur, weil es keinen Sinn ergab, sondern weil ich die Schlüsselfrage nicht beantworten konnte. Was nützten mir die Details, wenn ich das Ganze nicht verstand?

Knapp drei Monate, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, berührte ich dich zum ersten Mal wieder. Es war eine seltsame Situation: Endlich hatte ich dem psychischen Druck nachgegeben, der mich seit Wochen bedrängte, und war auf dich zugegangen. Umringt von deinen Freunden zögertest du keinen Wimpernschlag, sondern wandtest dich um und bedachtest mich mit einem neugierigen Blick. Weasley grummelte irgendeinen dummen Kommentar vor sich hin und Granger starrte mich skeptisch an. Doch ich wollte euer trautes Zusammensein nicht lang stören.

„Warum?", fragte ich. Nur dieses einzige Wort, das mich nicht mehr losgelassen hatte, seit an jenem Freitagmorgen der Brief neben meinem Teller gelandet war.

Du sahst mich einen langen Moment prüfend an. Beide nahmen wir die Umstehenden nicht wahr, die in verwirrtes Geflüster verfallen waren, es zählte allein, was in unseren Augen geschrieben stand.

„Es war notwendig", erwidertest du schließlich gleichmütig, drehtest dich um und gingst grußlos davon, ohne dich noch einmal umzusehen. Deine beiden Freunde eilten dir hastig nach, perplex, ungläubig. Ich sah, wie sie aufgeregt auf dich einredeten, immer wieder nervöse, misstrauische Blicke zurückwerfend, doch von dir schienen keinen befriedigenden Antworten zu kommen.

Ich wandte mich um und ging. Mehr hatte ich nicht wissen wollen.

---

Es war in dieser Nacht, dass ich das erste Mal von dir träumte.

Zweifellos beherrschtest du meine Gedanken, wann immer ich nachdachte; nächtens hatte ich jedoch traumlos geschlafen. Nun sah ich mich auf einmal dir gegenüber, ich stand auf einem hohen Turm und beobachtete dich dabei, wie du vor mir auf dem Besen deine Kreise zogst. Bald erhobst du dich hoch in die Wolken, trotz deren Dichte konnte ich dich deutlich erkennen. Wie ein Vogel flogst du mit dem Wind, zerschnittst scharf die Luft. Ich hatte niemals an Glück geglaubt, doch wenn ich dich sah, dachte ich unwillkürlich an eine Manifestation.

Verstehen konnte ich diese Träume nicht. Wann immer ich an dich dachte, auch später, fiel mir das herausfordernde Grinsen ein, das Muttermal auf deinem Rücken oder die Tulpen, die du einmal auf deiner Bettdecke wachsen ließt. In meinen Träumen aber flogst du hoch über den Himmel, ausnahmslos.

-

Es dauerte keine Woche, bis wir wieder voreinander standen, schweigend, mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht; wieder brachen wir mit unserer Vergangenheit, unserer Herkunft, verrieten die Toten und Lebendigen und schafften es nicht einmal, etwas auch nur an Schuld Erinnerndes zu empfinden.

Wenn wir zusammen waren, fühlte es sich richtig an, waren wir getrennt, wurde uns bewusst, dass es verboten war. Niemals wieder schämten wir uns für das, was wir taten.

Unsere Treffen fanden zunächst unregelmäßig statt, mal vergingen drei Wochen, mal schliefen wir keine einzige Nacht in unserem Schlafraum. Bald aber vergingen nie mehr als fünf Tage, bis wir uns wiedersahen. Mit der Regelmäßigkeit kamen auch die Gespräche. Hatten wir die Zeit anfänglich mit fiebriger Vereinigung verbracht, als wir uns liebten, als gäbe es kein morgen, wurde dies zur Seltenheit. Wir begannen, miteinander zu sprechen, von einzelnen Sätzen bis hin zu unserer Lebensgeschichte, unseren Träumen und Ängsten und Hoffnungen.

Zum ersten Mal hatten wir jemanden gefunden, der uns zuhörte, der nicht unterbrach oder mit schnellen Lösungen daherkam. Stattdessen lauschten wir den Worten des anderen schweigend, urteilten nicht und gaben Halt durch unser alleiniges Zusammensein.

Harry wurde Meister darin, sich Verrücktheiten einfallen zu lassen, um mir den nächsten Zeitpunkt unseres Treffens mitzuteilen. Spinnen fielen von der Decke, als ich durch den Gang lief, und bildeten einen zu perfekten Kreis, mein Teller drehte sich um die eigene Achse, der Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin wurde an der Außenmauer innerhalb eines Tages von roten Rosen erklommen und Crabbe verwandelte sich in einen hässlichen kleinen Kanarienvogel, um nur einige Beispiele zu nennen.

Praktisch überlegend schlug ich vor, einfach feste Zeiten festzulegen, an denen wir uns trafen. Harry lehnte das jedoch vehement ab, verweigerte allerdings jede Begründung. Ich vermute, er wollte nicht, dass es zu einer normalen Einrichtung verblasste, sondern dass es für immer besonders und riskant blieb.

Schon im Frühling merkte ich, dass es gefährlich wurde. Eine Rose lag auf meinem Teller, als ich zum Frühstück kam, und das warme Prickeln in meinem Bauch schreckte mich auf. Mir wurde klar, dass ich mich freute, wenn ich Harry zufällig begegnete, dass mir warm wurde, wenn er mir unauffällig zuzwinkerte, dass sich jede Haltung seines Kopfes auf meine Lider eingebrannt hatte und ich zu jeder Zeit des Tages sagen konnte, wo er sich gerade aufhielt.

Harry selbst tat ein Stück Zucker in meinen Tee, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, gab mir meinen Schal, bevor ich Anstalten machte, mich zu erheben und zu gehen, schüttelte beiläufig das Kissen auf, bevor ich mich hineinlegte.

Die Gefahr war beinahe mit den Händen zu greifen, doch blind und taub für alle Vorzeichen machten wir weiter, wie wir es begonnen hatten.

-

Der Frühling ging vorüber, der Sommer kam. In unserem letzten Schuljahr verbrachten wir weniger Zeit mit Schule als miteinander und schafften es trotzdem, unseren Abschluss mit guten Noten zu machen. Vielleicht, weil die Pärchen um uns herum zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, als dass sie uns wie sonst hätten ablenken können. Statt Gesprächen mit Freunden erledigten wir Schularbeiten und warteten, bis wir einander wieder nahe waren.

Mit einem Mal war es Juni. So langsam die Zeit bisher dahingeflossen war, so schnell raste sie nun voran. Gleichgültigkeit vortäuschend trafen wir uns nicht öfter als zuvor, doch weder die verzweifelten Blicke noch das Hinauszögern jedes Abschiedes konnten wir ganz verstecken. Aber wir ignorierten das Offensichtliche, klammerten uns daran fest, dass wir weder etwas füreinander empfanden, noch, dass je mehr als Sex zwischen uns gewesen war.

Schließlich war nie ein Wort darüber gefallen, nicht wahr?

-

Am dreißigstens Juni fuhr der Hogwarts-Express am kleinen, von Menschen überfüllten Bahnhof ein. Trotz Dumbledores langer, für Untergebene mitreißender Abschiedsrede waren wir nicht zu spät dran; dennoch zögerten besonders die älteren Schüler, den Zug zu besteigen und ihre Schule, die sieben lange Jahre ihr zweites Zuhause gewesen war, zu verlassen.

Schließlich saßen alle im Zug, nur die Siebtklässer standen noch unschlüssig davor. Letzte Umarmungen wurden ausgetauscht, Fotos gemacht, der kleine Creevy oder Creevey, oder wie er auch hieß, knipste begierig aus dem Fenster seines Abteils heraus. Man versprach, sich zu schreiben, man würde voneinander hören und sich nie vergessen...

Beteiligt waren vor allem die Hufflepuffs, die tränenüberströmt sogar einigen Slytherins um den Hals fielen. Ravenclaw tauschte vornehmlich Adressen aus und Gryffindor erzählte die letzten Scherze und lachte noch einmal kräftig. Slytherin blieb nach außen hin kühl, man drückte sich fest die Hand oder umarmte sich kurz, wechselte gefühlvolle Blicke und wusste, dass man sich wiedersah. Wahre Freunde findest du in Slytherin...

Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Menge schweifen, bis ich Harry entdeckte. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Trauer machte sich in meinem Magen breit, als würde es nie wieder so sein wie jetzt. Nicht, dass ich auch nur irgendeine Möglichkeit sah, ihn je wiederzusehen. Dennoch hatte ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben dieses abschließende Gefühl von Endlichkeit gespürt.

In diesem Moment sah er hoch und unsere Augen hielten einander fest. Ein letztes Mal sog ich seinen Anblick in mich auf: Die gebräunte Haut, die starken Glieder, seine permanente Sturmfrisur und der lächerliche Pullover, den er lose um seine Hüfte geschlungen hatte.

Dann wandte ich mich ab und bestieg den Zug.

Es war für eine lange Zeit das letzte Mal, dass ich Harry sah.

---

Wir hatten keine Vereinbarungen getroffen, weder Adressen hinterlassen noch Orte vereinbart. Jeglicher Kontakt zwischen uns war von einem Tag auf den nächsten nicht mehr existent.

Ich ging zurück nach Malfoy Manor, wo mich zusammen mit meiner nervösen Mutter Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz erwarteten. Es erforderte einiges an Beherrschung, letzteren nicht augenblicklich in die nächste Woche zu hexen, aber ich beherrschte mich und ließ die Hauselfen zunächst meine Sachen forträumen. Daraufhin setzten wir uns um den großen Esstisch aus schwarzem Ebenholz, der unverändert im Speiseraum stand und unglaublich viel Platz und vor allem Licht wegnahm.

In unserem Gespräch stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden Frauen tatsächlich beim Dunklen Lord gewesen waren, der sie sogleich auf das Podest treuer Anhänger erhoben und ihnen Mut zugesprochen hatte. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, welchen Effekt diese sanften, einschmeichelnden Worte auf meine Mutter gehabt haben mussten – dass Bellatrix verloren war, wusste ich ohnehin schon.

Man hatte Wurmschwanz in Malfoy Manor einquartiert, damit er die Lage überwachen konnte, wie er erklärte. Ich konnte mich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn einfach aus dem Weg haben wollte, um seine wirklich wichtigen Aufträge an jemand anderen vergeben zu können.

Ich erfuhr ebenfalls, dass der Herr mich zu sehen wünschte, sobald meine letzten richtigen Ferien beendet waren. Das bedeutete zwei Monate der Ruhe, bevor ich mich entscheiden musste. Seit einigen Wochen war mir allerdings bereits klar, welche Wahl ich zu treffen hatte – und welche Konsequenzen es mit sich bringen würde.

Die Zeit bis zum September zog sich dahin wie zähe Bonbonmasse. Mit Lesen und anderen geistentleerenden Betätigungen versuchte ich, sie totzuschlagen, was mir nach einer Weile erstaunlich gut gelang.

In den letzten ausklingenden Sommertagen stand ich schließlich vor dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, auf einem kleinen, düsteren Friedhof, umringt von Schwarzmänteln.

Ich schwor ihm Treue.

-

Nun, da ich mich für ihn entschieden hatte, zögerte der Lord nicht, mich einzusetzen und frei über mich zu verfügen. Nach kaum zwei Wochen hatte mich der Wirbelsturm meines neuen Lebens bereits erfasst, ich spionierte und intrigierte und lernte rasch dazu, die Tage so angefüllt mit Arbeit, dass mir kaum auffiel, dass ich nichts mehr von Harry hörte.

Bald merkte ich, dass es sich bei dem sprichwörtlich himmelweiten Unterschied zwischen der weißen und der schwarzen Seite um einen Mythos handelte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich die Gegner ihre Informationen anders beschafften als durch Infiltration, Bestechung und Spionage. Wie hätten sie auch daran kommen sollen?

Indem sie nett fragten?

Mein Sarkasmus entwickelte sich während dieser Zeit sehr schnell.

Trotzdem stand der wahre Krieg kurz bevor. Es herrschte die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, niemand wusste, was als nächstes geschehen würde, und die Angst hatte sich wie ein dunkler Schleier auf die Menschen gelegt. Dies war ein kalter, stets präsenter Krieg, der weder mit Waffen geführt, noch von Menschenhand gewonnen werden konnte.

Um mich herum wurde fieberhaft gearbeitet, jede falsche Handlung konnte viele Menschen das Leben kosten. Ich selbst arbeitete ebenfalls hart, wenn auch meistens an besonderen Aufträgen.

In voller Beschäftigung fiel mir irgendwann auf, dass ich seit langem von keinem einzigen meiner Freunde etwas gehört hatte. Mir war, als wären seit Hogwarts nicht ein, sonder zehn Jahre vergangen, als hätten wir einander im Lauf der Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Ich vermisste Pansy und Blaise, selbst Crabbe und Goyle wären mir willkommen gewesen!

Doch keiner von ihnen war erreichbar, und wenn, dann nur über nichtssagende, formelhafte Kurznachrichten.

Freunde wurden zu Bekannten, Harry zu Potter. Langsam arbeitete ich mich an das Vergessen heran und stieg gleichzeitig in der Rangfolge des Lords auf; man erlaubte mir großmütig, ein eigenes Apartment in London zu beziehen, nachdem meine Mutter gemeinsam mit Bellatrix durch die Welt reiste, weshalb auch immer. Allein mit Pettigrew im Haus meiner Eltern zu bleiben, erschien mir die reinste Folter, daher beantragte ich einen Auszug.

Tage vergingen, Wochen, Monate; der Krieg hielt alle auf den Beinen und versetze sie gleichzeitig in eine depressiv-gereizte Laune, so dass man den meisten besser aus dem Weg ging. Wieder wurde es Sommer. Dieser war schwül und heiß, nicht so kalt und dreckig wie die vorhergehenden. Es fiel kaum Regen und der Asphalt brach vor lauter Trockenheit auf.

An einem dieser dumpfen, drückenden Abende, als die untergehende Sonne gerade die letzten Lichtstrahlen scheinen ließ und die streunenden Hunde sich auf den ausgestorbenen Straßen um ihre Beute balgten, stand Potter vor der Tür.

---

Draco saß an diesem Abend auf dem winzigen Balkon, der zu seiner Wohnung gehörte, und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die auf sein Gesicht schienen. Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür.

Draußen stand Potter. Er sah müde und ausgelaugt aus, trug ausgewaschene Jeans und einen verblichenen Pullover. „Hallo", sagte Draco und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Außer einer ausgebeulten Reisetasche hatte Potter nichts bei sich, Draco ließ ihn sie in das Schlafzimmer stellen und bugsierte ihn auf den Balkon. Der Tisch war über und über übersät mit Plänen und Notizen, die Draco von der Arbeit mitgebracht hatte, doch Potter ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, legte das Gesicht in die Sonne und schloss die Augen. Währenddessen räumte Draco ruhig zusammen, holte Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und zwei Gläser und stellte sie statt des Papiers auf den Tisch.

Gemeinsam genossen sie den warmen Abend, ohne sich irgendetwas von der vergangenen Zeit zu erzählen, aber das war auch nicht nötig.

Drei Jahre waren vergangen, seit der Zug Hogwarts Richtung Gleis 9 ¾ verlassen hatte.

Potter blieb.

-

Von einem Tag auf den anderen teilte Draco seine kleine Wohnung mit ihm. Er wusste nicht recht, warum. Potter hatte übernachtet, und noch einmal, und irgendwann waren seine Sachen da gewesen und eigentlich war es Draco auch egal. Er war nicht mehr allein. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, mit jemandem zu sprechen, wenn er das Bedürfnis danach hatte.

Tagsüber gingen sie beide arbeiten und abends sahen sie nicht, woran der andere brütete, und sprachen nicht darüber. Stattdessen unterhielten sie sich über Dinge, die so wenig mit dem Krieg zu tun hatten wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings mit einem Sack chinesischen Reis.

Sie hatten keine Romanze und teilten sich das Bett, sie waren Feinde und Liebhaber zugleich, sie lebten dasselbe Leben und verschwanden ein paar Mal im Monat abends wortlos, um in den frühen Morgenstunden erschöpft zurückzukehren und schutzsuchend unter die warme Decke zu kriechen.

Es gab keine Fragen und keine Antworten, stumm gaben sie sich Halt und schlossen Augen und Ohren vor der Wahrheit, die sie umgab.

---

Eines Morgens erwachte Draco und fand neben sich auf dem Kopfkissen eine einzelne, tiefrote Rose. Sanft fuhr er über ihre Blütenblätter, stand auf und stellte sie in eine Vase. Er zog sich an, frühstückte und räumte ein wenig in der kleinen Wohnung auf. Harry musste ebenfalls durch seine Sachen gegangen sein, denn Draco fand sie sauber gestapelt im Schrank vor. Es passierte öfter, dass Harry schon in der Nacht fort ging. Manchmal hinterließ er ein Zeichen, so wie an diesem Tag.

Diese Rose allerdings verfolgte Draco hartnäckig. Draußen vor der Tür meinte er zunächst, der Türknauf habe sich in eine Knospe verwandelt; auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, oder besser, zu dem Ort, an dem er heute die Schreibtischarbeit erledigen würde, gaukelten ihm seine Sinne vor, ein Spielwarenladen verkaufe Rosen.

Er wusste, dass es sich um Sinnestäuschungen handelte, denn schon als er sie sah, waren die Blumen mehr als durchscheinend und von sehr blassem, ausgewaschenem Rot, als hätten sie zu lang in der Sonne gelegen.

Dennoch grübelte er eine Weile lang, warum ihm heute ausgerechnet dieses Gewächs so nachhing.

Im Laufe des Vormittags vergaß er sie hingegen vollständig. Energisch stürzte er sich in seine Arbeit und ordnete in Windeseile Akten, heftete Pläne ab und versandte Briefe. Kurz vor Mittag spürte er plötzlich einen heftigen Drang in seinem Körper, eine Unruhe ergriff von ihm Besitz, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Seine Hand, die gerade eine schmale Mappe hielt, zitterte grundlos.

Jäh erschien ihm das Bild der roten Rose auf dem weißen Kissen vor Augen, manifestierte sich für den Bruchteil von Sekunden vor seinen Augen, dann schienen die Blütenblätter auf ihn zuzurasen und – waren schon wieder verschwunden, noch bevor Draco sich darauf einen Reim hätte machen können. Er fühlte sich müde, abgearbeitet, ausgelaugt; mit nur halb so viel Elan wie zuvor widmete er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe.

Der Duft von Rosenwasser schien in der Luft zu hängen, doch Draco lächelte bloß müde.

Er wunderte sich nicht, dass Harry nicht da war, als er am Abend heimkehrte.

Draco setzte sich auf den Balkon, wie damals vor zwei Jahren, als Harry plötzlich vor der Tür stand und seinen festen Platz in Dracos Leben einforderte.

-

In dieser Nacht schlief er auf Harrys Kissen, das erste und das letzte Mal. Es war zu weich und zu rau, sein Nacken schmerzte, als er erwachte.

An diesem Morgen räumte er Harrys Sachen aus dem Schrank und verbrannte sie. Abends erinnerten nur noch die leeren Fächer daran, dass hier zwei Menschen gelebt hatten.

Draco wunderte sich einen Moment lang, wie wenig sie in den letzten Jahren gesammelt hatten, vor allem er selbst. Nun, da Harrys Kleinigkeiten fehlten, kam ihm alles leer und grau vor. Es waren nicht nur Harrys Kleinigkeiten, es waren auch Dracos Kleinigkeiten geworden. Da waren zum Beispiel die drei Muscheln gewesen, die der kleine Sohn von Weasley Harry geschenkt hatte, oder die Fasanenfeder, die sie bei einem Ausflug durch den Wald aufgelesen hatten.

Der Schlüsselanhänger in Bärenform, ein Geschenk von Molly Weasley für „Harrys Freundin", wie sie mit einem Augenzwinkern bemerkt hatte, wer stets so ordentlich herumlaufe, müsse eine in seiner Wohnung verstecken! Draco musste noch immer schmunzeln, wenn er daran dachte.

Zuletzt nahm er die Fotoalben und warf sie in das Kaminfeuer. Es waren nicht viele, aber sie beinhalteten alles, was sie in ihrer Zeit zusammen erlebt hatten. Harry hatte stets darauf bestanden, ein Bild zu machen; sie beide vor dem ältesten Baum Englands, vor Loch Ness, Himmel, selbst Draco und seine Fasanenfeder mussten abgelichtet und eingeheftet werden.

Die Bilder kräuselten sich an den Ecken, versengten und fingen rasch Feuer. Da verbrannten sie, die Erinnerungen.

Schließlich war nichts mehr von Harry übrig; nichts, außer Dracos lebendiger Erinnerung an ihn und der roten Rose, die leuchtend in der Küche in ihrer Vase stand und das Weiß ihrer Umgebung strahlen ließ.

Draco warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Er ging ein letztes Mal durch die Wohnung, wischte mit dem Ärmel Staub von einem Sideboard, rückte eine Buchstütze zurecht. Nachdem es nichts mehr zu tun gab, holte er seine Jacke, nahm die Rose in die Hand und apparierte.

---

Seit Jahren kehre ich an diesen Ort zurück, wann immer mein hektisch gewordenes Leben es zulässt. Ich setze Fuß um Fuß auf den ausgetretenen Pfad, der bald schmäler wird und inmitten des Hügels endet; dann lausche ich dem Rascheln des Grases unter meinen Sohlen, während ich das letzte Stück der Anhöhe erklimme, und verliere mich im Rauschen des Windes im Wipfel des Baumes, der seit Jahrhunderten auf dem Gipfel dieses Hügels stehen muss. Dort oben wehen die Böen ungehindert, zerren an meiner Kleidung und stehlen mir den Atem vom Munde fort, bevor ich ihn erhaschen kann.

Über mir entdecke ich einen kreisenden Falken, sein durchdringender Schrei lässt mir den Atem stocken. Mein Haar weht mir ins Gesicht, blonde Strähnen verbergen die Außenwelt vor mir.

Ich blicke auf die Rose in meiner Hand, auf die für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Schatten des Falken fällt. Ich folge dem dunklen Umriss, bis er vom dichten Gras verschluckt wird, dann muss ich den Vogel am Himmel suchen. Einen Augenblick später entdecke ich ihn. Er steigt hoch hinauf in den Himmel, nutzt geschickt die Windströmungen und durchschneidet sie dann, aus purer Freude, wie es scheint.

Der Falke rast hinab, wirbelt umher, zieht sich wieder hinauf und fliegt in den Sonnenuntergang, der hier schon weiter fortgeschritten ist als in London.

Ein stechender Schmerz an meinem linken Unterarm reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, ein wilder Ruf, der Widerwillen in mir hervorruft. Unwillkürlich verkrampft sich meine Hand um die Rose, die ich trage, die Dornen dringen tief in die Haut ein und lassen Blut hervorquellen.

Ich betrachte die kleinen roten Tropfen, die sich langsam aus den winzigen Löchern hervordrücken.

Jählings werfe ich die Rose hoch hinauf in die Böen, die sie sofort erfassen und durch die Luft wirbeln, bis sie meinem Gesichtsfeld entschwindet. Ich balle die Hand zur Faust und richte mich auf.

In der Ruhe vor dem Sturm braucht es vielleicht jemanden, der den ersten Stein wirft.

Vielleicht ist es ja tatsächlich Zeit, das Feuer zu entfachen? Ich habe nichts – nein, _niemanden_ mehr zu verlieren, korrigiere ich mich lächelnd.

Die Wahrheit versteckt sich gern hinter leuchtenden Blüten und spitzen Dornen.

Ich appariere.

-Fin-

.-+-.

_Nachdem ich eine knappe Woche Tag und Nacht daran geschrieben habe, dürft ihr eine knappe Minute für ein Review verwenden. :) Frohe Ostern!  
_


End file.
